


Strange ages

by glitch_TRAP



Series: Strange ages [1]
Category: IronStrange - Fandom
Genre: A pinch of smut, And Everything Nice, M/M, Magic, Planned Assassination, Warlock - Freeform, a pinch of fluff, mediaeval, spells, witch hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 19:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_TRAP/pseuds/glitch_TRAP
Summary: Tony was like any other witch hunter, he was trained to locate and exterminate of any witches in the area but today would be his first day going on an actual hunt he went with his assigned teammate to the suspected area. But today he won’t be finding any witches





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy the story, please forgive my terrible grammar and understand that English isn’t my first language and this is my first time posting a story,

Tony was like any other witch hunter, he was trained to locate and exterminate of any witches in the area but today would be his first day going on an actual hunt he went with his assigned teammate to the suspected area. They had information from a local that a witch was spotted performing dark magic and from there descriptions it was a minor.

They headed off into the forest where the witch was spotted. “How much longer do we have to go, I’m starting to think theres no end to this forest”, Steve said “patience Steve, do you expect to find a big sign that says witch over here”, tony replied “that would help”, Steve said sarcastically, tony just shrugged and kept moving.

After a few hours of walking and showing no hope of stopping they came to what seamed to see a beach near a beautiful ocean and high hills, “looks like this witch has good tastes in home locations”, Steve said, “ya, never seen a witch live in this kind of area”, tony said starring off “i think i found where this witch lives”, Steve said pointing to a hut placed in between where the forest met the sand.

“You think a witch would want to be more discreet”, Steve said drawing his sword “you think were up for a witch not even afraid of being spotted”, tony said taking an arrow “maybe its just a stupid and untrained minor with good taste in living areas, you know like they told us?”, Steve said walking forward then stopping to turn to tony that hasn’t moved an inch “ya coming or what?”, He asked “i... i’m coming”, tony said hesitantly walking forward 

As they got closer to the hut the door started to open, out walked a man with black hair leather pants with a belt with bottles attached to them and a dark scarlet red cloak with feathers at the top, but with all that on he wasn’t wearing a shirt his chest was bear with markings on them and his hands seamed to slightly shake uncontrollably or when they were still they would twitch

“Can i help you with anything”, the man said kindly like he didn’t see them as a threat, “are you the magic used that has been spotted lurking by the village”, Steve said his voice worried “why would he tell us if he was the witch? That would just spell his doom, good going Steve”,tony whispered to Steve  
“i’m nervous okay”, Steve said lowering his sword. “Yes why? I was just going in for some supplies, I haven’t done anything wrong have i”, the man said before disappearing then appearing now in between tony and Steve. 

Tony couldn’t help but stare at the markings lining his chest and how beautiful he was, for a witch he wasn’t half bad. “Yes, you, you preformed black magic....and that is... forbidden”, tony said barely able to focus “were here to bring you in for judgement and slaughter”, Steve said noticing his parters inability to focus or take his eyes off the person there meant to be ‘ ‘hunting’ ‘ “but i have not performed any dark magic, only magic of my own”, the man said with his eyes glowing blue then conjuring butterflies out of thin air. They soon realize that they weren’t talking to a witch “I’m sorry it looks like we might have mistaken you for a witch”, Steve said putting his sword back on its holder “not the first time”, the man said, they soon both realize tony occupied inspecting a butterfly that landed on his hand “tony”, Steve said with no reply “TONY”, Steve said causing tony jump making the butterflies that have started nesting on him to fly away, “wHAT”, tony said in response “c’mon lets go and tell the elders that theres no witch in the area, only a warlock”, Steve said turning around to leave “ah yes, well sorry for the disturbance”, tony said tilting his head “dr. Strange, dr. Stephen strange, don’t worry about it”, Stephen said turning his head a little “stark, tony stark”, tony said “hey sorry to disturb your little meet and greet but we have to goooo”, Steve said grabbing tony and dragging him “before it gets dark”, Steve said walking off with tony, “yes i like him to”, Stephen said to the cloak.

When Steve successfully dragged tony to the edge of the forest he let go of his arm, “you didn’t have to drag me all the way”, tony said rubbing his arm “well it didn’t look like you where going to come by yourself”, Steve said entering the forest “what do you mean i wasn’t going to come by myself”, tony said walking after Steve, “tony come on it was painfully obvious you were checking him out”, Steve said stopping and turning around to look at tony “no I wasn’t”, tony murmured already in front of him, Steve turned surprised and kept walking after him.

Once they made it to the training grounds they were greeted by an elder, “have you finished you job, where is the head?”, The elder said disappointed “there is no head because there was no witch”, Steve said “only a warlock”, tony said “i see head back to your quarters it’s getting dark, training starts early tomorrow”, the elder said walking away “well it was nice hunting with you, see you tomorrow”, Steve said waving and walking away “yeah, see ya”, tony said making his way to his room. 

Once he got to his room he dropped his arrows and bow sluggishly started to remove his vest and finally get out of everything except his shorts, “hi there dum-e”, tony said scratching dum-e the owl his parents gave him so he wont feel lonely at the sanctuary, dum-e lightly who-ed and puffed up in response. Tony face dived onto the bed “was i that obvious, to the point that Steve noticed i mean he’s Steve I didn’t even know he knew what love was”, tony said then turning his head to dum-e that then flew and cuddled up to Tony’s side, “ay come on shoo, to your porch I’ve got to sleep not all of us are nocturnal”, tony said getting up to open the window “you can go outside but you have to be home by morning okay”, to that dum-e who-ed and flew out the window tony sank back into his bed.

* 

Tony woke up to a fluttering on his nose “dum-e no”, tony said then putting his hand in front of his nose to find no bird, tony froze opened his eyes to find a blue glowing butterfly perched on his nose he sat up and looked around to find dum-e perched and sleeping, “where did you come from”, tony said standing up, the butterfly flew to only land in his hair “thats my hair not a nest you know”, tony said shaking his head “i have to change... im talking to a butterfly”, tony said looking at his bed that seemed to be the butterflies new landing spot. Tony took out his clothes and went to wash his face and brush his teeth only to find his butterfly friend on his shoulder to then make its way down to his chest then to walk around to his back then up to stop on the other shoulder, “i’m trying to brush my teeth”, tony said fanning the butterfly just for it to fly off his shoulder and land on the other tony just sighed and continued.

Tony walked up to his chair and picked up his pants “i have to change”, the butterfly just fluttered its wings tony then got his shirt “i have to put on my shirt, you need to get off”, tony said as the butterfly walked down his back and found another resting spot, on Tony’s ass, tony glared at it and continued changing each time the butterfly found a way to stay on without getting in the way. “You’re a really stubborn bug”, tony said, the butterfly twitched its antennae tony jokingly gasped “is that sarcasm i see, how dare you after i let you live in my room”, tony said with a grin the butterfly fluttered its wings and walked up to tonys hair and fluttered slowly “i don’t think the elders would be so welcoming to a magic butterfly on sanctuary grounds”, tony said the butterfly just quickly fluttered its wings two times then continued on its slow fluttering, “fine, but if you get swatted its not my fault”, tony said walking outside his room and outside the building to make his way to the training grounds.

Tony took his stance in the line of other students that are joining him in this lesson, “tony, tony”, tony looked around to see Steve, he walked over to stand beside him “what do you want”, tony said “why do you have one of those warlock glasses on you”, Steve said glaring at the butterfly “warlock glasses? You mean the butterfly”, tony said confused as to why Steve would care “don’t tell me you don’t remember the warlock lessons”, Steve said slightly sighing “what do you mean, I didn’t even take those lessons i only specify in witch hunting and the dark arts, never had a need to study warlocks”, tony said “well do you at least know what that is”, Steve said giving a glance to the butterfly, in which the butterfly flapped its wings in response. “Its a butterfly, isn’t it”, tony said looking at Steve “what? I told you I didn’t take those lessons”, tony said, “its a warlock glass or thats what we call it the warlock can see through them or if they please transfer there whole conscience to it, so the warlock that we met yesterday is practically sitting on your head”, Steve said glaring at the butterfly. Tony once realizing what that meant blushed remembering that he was practically not wearing anything when the ‘ ‘butterfly’ ‘ appeared and its landing choices that the ‘ ‘butterfly’ ‘ literally walked over his bear chest and sat on his ass, “i.... well thats good to know”, tony said now practically red Steve just rolled his eyes “maybe you should consider doing some research on warlocks”, Steve said as the teacher stood in front of them and they began there lesson. 

*

Once the lessons were over the students were free for the rest of the day, while most of the other students were training and studying like they should be doing tony went to the forest to visit this particular warlock, “so you’re actually here instead of there”, tony said looking at the blue ‘ ‘butterfly’ ‘ on his hand the butterfly flapped its wings “why don’t you just ask to visit with well.... your real body”, tony said and the ‘ ‘butterfly’ ‘ just flapped its wings and flew on his head cuddling into his hair tony blushed a little knowing that was pretty much Stephen.   
tony made his way through the forest but didn’t seem to know his way that much, questioning every turn and step he took “I think it was this way, or was it this way am I lost”, tony said taking a seat on a rock and the little ‘ ‘butterfly’ ‘ friend flew up right in front of him, then faded away “wait COME BACK HEY WHERE ARE YOU”, tony said hesitantly he was used to traveling in the forest with someone with him then he saw blew sparks form in front of him then immediately turn into a portal then out walked a shirtless warlock “you need any help there”, he said with grin “took you long enough, you could have done that earlier”, tony said both frustrated and nervous, “mmm I could, but you look so cute when you’re confused”, he said leaning in “can we go through the portal, I don’t like forest that much”, tony said blushing “sure thing after you”, Stephen said moving aside, tony walked up to the portal but at the last step he froze “are you afraid of portals”,Stephen said “no I’m just not used to walking into them”, tony said, Stephen grabbed tonys hand and walked him through the portal then closed it behind them, tony froze blushing harder then before Stephen looked at him with a smirk and lifted an eyebrow “may i have my hand back”, Stephen said then tony released how tight he was holding Stephens hand and let go “sorry”, tony said “oh its okay darling”, Stephen said walking up to his cabin “are you coming”, Stephen said and tony nodded and followed he noticed how Stephens hands weren’t that strong, they were scarred, even though they still managed to look beautiful.

*

“So what do you think about my humble abode”, Stephen said pounding some tea that happened to just appear out of thin air “its beautiful but why is it in such an isolated area, usually other warlocks live among others and are well concealed”, tony said taking a seat “i rather prefer to live somewhere beautiful and quiet were i can relax and be myself instead of busy towns where i have to hide the fact that i’m a warlock and with people and noise”, Stephen said taking a seat and sipping his tea “I didn’t even know there was a beach in this area”, tony said “because were not in this area, were currently in the Bahamas, you guys just walk through a giant portal each time”, Stephen said “wait were where? is that even possible for a portal to be that big”, tony said getting up and looking out the window “yes it is, tea?”, Stephen said “i don’t drink tea”, tony said “then what do you drink?”, Stephen said “do you have any coffee”, tony said sitting back down, suddenly a cup of hot coffee was in his hands. “I should be studying why did i come here, I should be studying”, tony said taking a drink “not that hard, its just a simple obedience spell”, Stephen said taking a drink if his own drink “wait an obedience spell, wh-what remove it!”, Tony said standing up “it’ll be my pleasure, but i I didn’t cast it”, Stephen said “wait you didn’t cast it, then who did”, tony said “well it was the elders of course”, Stephen said “what how and why, I don’t believe you”? tony said “well most of the elders are well elder warlocks, and its easier to train hunters this way”, Stephen said “prove it, I don’t believe you that they would do that”, tony said “okay ill prove it”,   
Stephen said then suddenly a sly cheeky smile appeared on his face “tony dear come sit on my lap”, Stephen said moving his hips forward and slightly opening his legs, tony started to walk over and slid himself onto Stephens lap and his hands on Stephens chest, once tony realized what he was doing he started to blush but didn’t move from his current position. “I kinda like the obedience spell”, Stephen said still with that smile on his face as he placed both his hands on Tony’s hip tony blushed more and more with each second and desperately trying to hide his arousal, “r-remove the spell, p-please”, tony said barley able to talk Stephen moved his hands up and holding Tony’s face removed the moving them back down to Tony’s waist. “Tony dear move closer”, Stephen said and tony complied moving closer until there hips were touching and put his hands behind Stephens head, Stephen went in to kiss him “I already removed the spell”, Stephen said kissing him tony moaned and them pulled away and stood up “you, i uh thank you, well it was nice talking to you but it getting late”, tony said “thank you for hospitality”, tony said opening the door “why don’t you stay and we can make it a funner night”, Stephen said winking and stretching out on the couch tony blushed by now he was fully red “thank you but i have to go”, tony said opening the door even more “ahhh, you’re no fun without the spell are you”, Stephen said playfully “here allow me”, Stephen said casting a portal near the training grounds “oh thank you, i don’t think I could have survived a second in that forest”, tony said “why don’t you come over soon to return the favour”, Stephen said winking “maybe one day”, tony said walking up to the portal but freezing in his spot “need me to walk you through it hunter?”, Stephen said “no no i can do it myself”, tony said still frozen in place, Stephen grabbed his hand walked him through “farewell hunter”, Stephen said walking back through the portal “bye-“, tony looked back but no one was there. 

Tony made his way to his quarters and immediately was met by one of the elders “where were you Anthony stark?”, The elder said “i was, i was investing an area”, tony said straightening up “but you were not told to”, the elder said putting his hand on Tony’s head, tony jerked back I have to go sleep “Anthony wait”, the elder said but tony continued walking to his room.

“I don’t think the spell got cast”, tony said scratching dum-e, dum-e puffed up then flew up to Tony’s shoulder and leaned on his head “at least i can trust you to not cast spells on me”, tony said sitting down while dum-e flew to his porch, tony went to open his window and when he did a blue ‘butterfly’ flew in “wh-“, tony said as the ‘butterfly’ landed on his chest “why are you here, little privacy no?”, Tony said laying down on his bed “well get off i need to change out of my clothes”, tony said and the ‘butterfly’ happily fluttered its wings and went to land on the bed tony got dressed out of his clothes until he was only in his shorts he looked back to see a bright glowing ‘butterfly’ on his bed “woh thats bright”, tony said putting his hand in front of his eyes “move”, tony said and the ‘butterfly’ happily moved to the pillow tony got in bed “if i kill this butterfly will you get injured?”, Tony said turning to the ‘butterfly’ ,but it just went up to his hair and cuddled


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony wakes up expecting to enjoy the weekend, he does but theres something he is forced into first.

Tony woke up to the faint light of the morning, the cold breeze hitting his face as he covered it with a blanket too keep it warm and out of the light only to see a brighter blue light coming from under the blanket.  
as he removed the blanket in surprise to see why his chest was glowing so brightly only to find a certain blue butterfly sleeping on the gem engraved in his chest “Wh....how did you”, Tony said tiredly but laid his head back down and covered himself and the butterfly in his blanket “got to cold for you huh?”, Tony said looking down at the resting butterfly on his chest and slowly the butterfly started to glow brighter as its wings slowly started to flutter, soon the butterfly seemed to be wide awake as Tony once again removed the blanket “get off I’m going to be late for practice,” Tony said gently nudging the butterfly until it flew off only to land on dum-e and cuddle into the warm feathers.

Tony got up and closed the window then checked the time “what day is it” Tony said rubbing his eyes and checking the date.  
Tony sighed then fell back onto his bed “why do i have to always wake up early on days we don’t have training”, Tony mumbled into his pillow, the butterfly flew from dum-e and onto Tony's back “so when are you going to leave”, Tony said turning around as the butterfly flew up and landed onto the gem in his chest “it's nice having company but it's also nice to have some time alone” Tony said grabbing the blanket and covering himself and the butterfly tony “well goodnight or good morning, doesn’t matter I’m going back to sleep” tony said as the butterfly suddenly appeared in his hair “don’t take it the wrong way it's been nice spending time with you and I’ve enjoyed the company it’s just-“, Tony stopped as the butterfly seemed to immediately disappeared “i...that was fast” he said as he sank into his bed “didn’t even say goodbye, how rude” Tony said as he slowly sank into sleep

Though tony enjoyed the solitude and privacy he did miss that strange little warmth that came with the butterfly

———————————————— 

The students were out enjoy the rare weekend that came.  
some were outside out of their usual traditional robes and into their normal clothes, fighting and training while a crowd of students formed around them and cheered for the one they wanted to win, while others took this opportunity to go out into the villages that were close by the training grounds to shop and party, and others like Tony took this day to sleep in and relax, but unlike the students the elders and teachers were called for a meeting

The room was brightly lit with magical orbs that moved around the room and had two rows of c shaped tables that were low but still had a few steps to it, the first table is where the teachers sat and the other held the elders 

“Why do we have to have a meeting on a day were I want to forget about the school and the students that come with it” one of the younger teachers said while she sipped her coffee nearly half asleep  
“Because yesterday after training hours a student wandered off the school grounds”, one of the elders said standing up to suddenly appear in the middle  
“So what, it was free time and they could leave”, another male teacher said that was wearing a puffy large sweater instead of a robe and was knitting something  
“Where are you robes”, one of the female elders that sat near him at the other table whispered to him  
“Im sorry that i didn’t expect a surprise meeting early in the morning on a weekend!”, The male teacher said  
“Fury! calm down, we’re all tired and frustrated that we have to miss our weekend, but we have to attend even if we don’t want to” another male elder said from across the other table  
“Well I’m staying in my sweater and there's no way you can make me change”, fury said as he sunk deeper into his sweater and continued his knitting until the female elder besides him changed his sweater into robes and poofed whatever he was knitting away with a flick of her wrist  
“Hey!”, fury growled as she grinned to his response.“Now now, i know you all including me don’t want to be here but we have a serious matter to talk about“ the oldest elder that was standing in the middle said as she turned to the other elders “as i said a student left the school grounds after training hours, this is a normal thing only that they were instructed to stay in the school grounds for that day, so I have to ask did anyone tell him or give him permission to leave?”she said looking at the elders that all shook their heads one by one.“Why is this important”, a male teacher said that was sitting on the other side of the table,“because the obedience spell was cast, and the obedience spell can only be controlled by a warlock and none of us gave any students permission to leave or ignore the orders given” the elder said turning to face the teachers  
“So he could have been in contact with another warlock other then you guys”, the female teacher said sipping her coffee “Impossible, there hasn’t been any new warlocks moving into this land”, one of the male elders said “What about that warlock that was spotted yesterday at the village? He could’ve been the reason” fury said “True, if only the warlock wasn’t on the other side of the globe right now, he only came for supplies he comes every century or so”, the female elder that sat beside fury spoke, noticing that fury was secretly knitting something else and poofed it away as well, to that fury glared at here “really?” Fury said “Yes that leaves only one possibility left open, dark magic, the other arts are too complex to be learned without help from a magic user and mr.stark doesn’t come from any kind of magic using family”, the elder said suddenly appearing back in the seat she sat in at the beginning “And it seems he knows about the obedience spell, and that is too much for someone that isn’t with us to know”, the elder said “So what do you plan to do?”, fury asked “Stark is too good of a student to lose so he will tell us what he knows then i shall rip the magic out of him”, the elder said “But wouldn’t that hollow out his soul?”, the female elder said “That is if he has and is practicing dark magic, for now let us hope for the best”, the elder said “And that is?”, fury said.

———————————————— 

Tony dreamed of sunny skies beautiful oceans and of light and comfort, but that was all put to rest when he started to wake up only to feel the warmth of his dreams fade away with the cold and darkness that was surrounding him, tony jerked up only to find himself already sitting on the hard ground the cold concrete freezing his legs.  
he noticed that he was still in the clothes he slept in that just made the already freezing room colder it was dark all around him the only light that was shining was the one beaming onto him from atop, tony freaked out pulling and and trying to get up only to notice that his hands were handcuffed with chains holding them down and so were his legs.  
with each pull and attempt to free himself the handcuffs tighten and chains shortened.  
eventually he stopped holding in the pain to scared to yell or make any noise only tearing up.  
‘Whoever kidnapped me sure didn’t bother to change me into more proper clothing’ tony thought ‘unless’ with that thought Tony began to pull harder and harder terrified of what might or who might greet him and what it or they will do with him.  
though the chains didn’t shorten and the cuffs didn’t shrink, if they did they would have broke his wrists.

Tony stopped and gazed terrified when a shadow appeared from the darkness then behind it followed three then six until he was surrounded by them, all of them unrecognizable with only part of their faces showing from the long wight and red robes, ‘great I’ve been captured by a cult, next i'll be sacrificed to some demon’ tony said to himself, then they removed their hoods as tony realizes who they were “elder, what have i done for you to chain me up like this,'' Tony said out of breath from the tugging and the attempt to escape “mister Anthony Edward Stark, we have suspicions you have been practicing the dark arts”, one of the elders said “answer us truthfully stark and we will pardon you of your crimes”, another elder said “suspicions? I haven’t done anything to deserve being tied up” tony said tugging more to try to escape “I never practiced dark magic, it is the thing I swore to hunt not practice”, Tony said out of breath “why were you wondering out of the training ground yesterday”, another elder asked “because im allowed to”, tony answered all went silent and the elders and teachers talked silently to one another “how did you know about the spell?”, a teacher blurred out tony didn’t answer “I repeat, how did you know about the spell,'' the teacher said “I don't know anything about any spells”, Tony said hesitantly. The teachers and the elders shared a look, soon after one of them stepped forward and put there hand on Tony's head “sleep and forget this ever happened,'' they said as tony lost consciousness and hit the ground. 

———————————————

Tony woke up to the bright light of the day and the warm breeze of the afternoon, Tony groaned and placed a hand on his head to try to soothe the unexplainable headache that appeared out of nowhere.  
He slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, “what time is it” he groaned expecting a little flutter in response, to his surprise, there was nothing.  
Tony opened his eyes to find no blue glowing butterfly, “Stephen?” Tony asked with no answer “guess he had to leave” tony said getting up to close the window that was already half closed.  
Tony got ready for the day and took out some clothes that he thought he would never actually wear and went to the village with some classmates.

————————————————

“Tony!” Steve called him over by the fruit stand, Tony turned around paying the cashier the coins due “yeah i'm coming, one minute” he said as he walked over and took a bite out of the apple he bought.  
“we’re meant to be enjoying ourselves and partying not buying groceries” steve said putting a hand over tony's shoulder “c’mon drinks on me” he said as they all made there way to the nearby bar.  
When they entered they found it to be surprisingly empty for a weekend only a few people, some were accompanied and some were alone.  
Tony and Steve made there way to the front of the bar while the others sat at other tables and stools, “anything i can help you with sirs?” The bartender said “I’ll have a beer” steve said “and you” the bartender said to tony “I’ll have two shots of whisky” Tony said “coming right up boys” the bartender said.  
While waiting for there drinks steve turned to the guy sitting beside him “are you new in town?” Steve asked the man wearing a long brown leather robe covering almost all of him except his head and legs. “Yes I am, just moved in here, it’s truly a good location,” the man said “really? I think there are way better locations to live at then place, and this is coming from a person that lives in this place” steve replied,'' I think this place has a nice charm to it,” the man said “describe charm” Steve said getting a soft chuckle out of the gloomy looking dude “the history of the place, it’s almost like its stuck in time. Other places have learned to use magic to benefit but this place doesn’t. It still has hunters” the man said “well the council and court here says that those cities and villages are corrupted by witchcraft and dark magic” Steve says mockingly “its an unusual place, and it fascinates me” the man replied “if by unusual you mean weird. You are correct” Steve said.

While Steve was talking tony to the time to finish his drinks and leave the man to it. As he made his way out side he noticed that it was already dark “you really slept in didn’t you” tony said to himself making his way to the training grounds as best as he could drunk.  
When he made it to the edge of the forest, he looked into the dense greenery wondering if the portal was still open.  
If tony was sober he would have never gone into the forest at night, especially since he could never find his way through, but Tony wasn’t sober.  
He made his way through the greenery trying not to fall over on the roots and vines of the forest floor but always coming close to slamming down on the ground.  
‘Maybe its this way’ ‘or was it this way’ ‘where’s a hot wizard when you need one’ ‘or was he a warlock’ tony said to himself as he uselessly stumbled around the forest until he found a tree stump with a caved in corner big enough to fit in.  
“How did you get yourself into this tony” he said to himself.  
After a minute of staying in the stump and thinking how he can survive in the forest and what he can build out of everything and thinking that he’ll never get out alive.  
“I’ll turn that log into a pillow” “and those leaves into blankets” he said closing his eyes and just wanting this to be over.  
“Or you could come over and sleep in Italian silk covers with wool blankets and pillows snuggled up to a warlock” he heard Stephen say as he jerked up and look around but no one was there “it’s official, I'm losing it” “maybe you are” he heard again the voice coming from his head. Tony then heard a flutter and then the same blue butterfly flew down from his head “lost?” Stephen said “wait you could talk all this time. Thas-thas so cool” tony said both surprised and relieved he wasn’t going to have to spend the night in the forest “no i'm not in one of my glasses, I am the butterfly this time. Now why are you in the middle of the forest in the middle of the night?”.  
“I think im lost” tony answered “think?” Stephen replied with and amused tone “okay okay, im lost. Help? Please” tony said getting down to pick Stephen up as Stephen flew and landed on his hand “so like. Are you a butterfly now. You going to be like this for a while” tony said standing up almost falling over but leaning on the tree stump for support.  
Stephen flew and landed on the ground now a human “are you drunk stark?” Stephen asked helping him get balanced.  
“I might be a little lopsided, but it's nothing to worry about” tony said moving Stephens hands to show that he can manage to stand up on the forest floor only to trip on a root.  
“Damn these trees, why do forest have trees” tony said giving up and not trying to get up.  
Stephen chuckled and helped him up himself “are you alright stark” Stephen asked as Tony dusted himself off “yes in best shape actually. Just been awhile since ive drank, that's all“ Tony said.  
“Well i was promised a warm bed snuggled up to a wizard” “warlock” Stephen intervened “yes yes of course. So will i be getting that or” tony said in an attempt to flirt (or whatever that was) as he leaned onto the stump. One thing is for sure, he was drunk and tired and any attempts at flirting with the warlock were splat.  
Stephen chuckled then said “Of course, yes if i may” he let out a hand and Tony took it.  
using him as support more than anything.  
Stephen let out a silent painful cry and tony let go of his hand in surprise. Tony held Stephens hands and looked at the scars that covered them “are you okay, im so sorry I didn’t mean to hurt you,” he said as Stephen took away his hands and hid them away “no no it's okay, really,” he said as he lifted his hands to open a portal.  
As they walked through the beaches were sunny and bright.  
Tony flinched and covered his eyes from the light from the sun.  
Stephen cast a spell waving his hands the projecting a field of energy onto the sky around them.  
Suddenly the day turned into night.  
“Did you just change the time” tony asked amazed as he looked at the beautiful stars and constellations.  
“No even if I wanted to, I couldn’t. It is one of the many forbidden spells. All I did was put a field of energy around us to make it night for us, not for the whole island” Stephen said making his way through the portal “forbidden spells.  
What are those” Tony asked not moving an inch from his spot.  
“Spells that are forbidden to use because of the effects they have on the mundane” Stephen said turning around and looking Confusing at tony.  
Remembering last time he looked at him with a grin “need help there stark?” He asked “no i - I can do this” tony said trying to move forward but nervousness not letting him.  
“Maybe I can…use a hand...just this once” Tony said “of course” Stephen said taking tony's elbow and helping him through the portal.  
Every part of tony said to grip Stephen, but he didn’t want to hurt the warlock.  
“There, that wasn’t so bad wasn’t it” Stephen said closing the portal behind him “no it wasn’t, especially since i had a wizard to hold onto”  
Tony said “warlock” Stephen corrected “stark” “please call me tony” tony said “tony. How drunk are you?” Stephen asked looking more curious than concerned “don’t tell me, next I have to be home by nine” tony sarcastically “well just tell me you won’t faint on me sta-.tony” Stephen said.  
“I won't okay, mom” Tony said “har har, very funny star-..tony” Stephen said making his way to the hut as Tony followed.  
“Come in” Stephen said as the hut door seemed to open by itself, Stephen and Tony walked in as the door closed behind them.  
“This place looks smaller on the outside” tony said as he looked around as the place seemed to be in a different theme then the last time he visited.  
“Magic” Stephen simply said “huh”.  
“Would you like a drink, tony” Stephen asked as he made his way to the kitchen “do you have any Tequila” tony asked “are you sure you want to get even more drunk then you already are?” Stephen asked “yes i'm sure I’ll be fine” Tony said.  
Stephen looked at him unsure but then proceeded to take out the Tequila and pour a cup, for him a cup of green tea.  
Stephen made his way to the couch where tony was sitting and handed him his cup “so what brings you wandering in the forest drunk in the middle of the night. Don't tell me you joined a cult” he said with a grin “I thought I’d just visit you, and maybe more than just a visit” Tony said.  
Tony winked and Stephen turned bright red.  
‘Looks like the wizards week for dirty talk‘ tony though.  
“Then why don't we get on with it” Stephen said flustered and slightly blushing, Tony took his cup down with one swing “it’ll be my pleasure wizard” tony said grinning.  
“ill let that slide” Stephen said leaning in and kissing him, Tony moaned at the pleasure of Stephens tonge dominating his mouth as he lets him take charge.  
Stephen pulls back cheeks flushed and blue eyes turned black with lust “go to the bedroom I’ll be there in a minute” Stephen said fighting the urge to just do it now.  
“Why don’t we just do it now” tony said pulling him closer “you want it to be the best night of your life don’t you?” Stephen said teasingly.  
“Where's the bedroom wizard, i've been in this place for two minutes and you already have your hands on me and expect i know where the bedroom is” Tony said.  
“Warlock, and down the hall the third room to the right” Stephen answered pulling away.  
Tony got up “don't keep me waiting wizard” he said making his way to the bedroom.  
Stephen rushed to the bathroom took out the condoms and lube he had saved for occasion just like this and maybe use a little magic to give a heavenly glow (other then he already has) and fixed up his hair a little.  
He made his way to his room expecting to find a naked stark, and he found one, except this one was sound asleep drooling on the pillow.  
“How did you manage-“ Stephen said suppressed tony already managed to fall asleep so fast.  
He softly sighed and walked to the bed and cuddled up to tony.  
He took a minute to marvel at the gorgeous man he somehow was able to get into his bed before joining him in slumber. 

———————————————

”So I didn’t catch your name” steve said to the man “James Buchanan Barnes“ james said “bucky, nice to meet you bucky” Steve said “bucky, i like it” bucky said “and what's your name” bucky asked “Steve Rogers” steve said “well nice to meet you steve Rogers, till next time” bucky said getting up to leave.  
After a run to the bathroom steve followed and looked around outside to look for tony but to see him nowhere “TONY?” he said with no response.  
“Steve!” One of his friends called “he went back to the dorms!”.  
“I think I should make my way back as well steve said” stave said “okay, see you later” they said.  
Steve made his way back to his dorm only to find a letter underneath his doorway when he opened it.  
“There is news of a great witch that has moved into our village, the first to hunt it will be awarded great treasures and treatment” he read to himself ”looks like tomorrow we’ll be hunting” he said as he got himself ready for bed and went down for the night.

————————————————

“Kill steve Rogers, that's all I have to do. Why the fuck do i have to like the one person i was sent to kill” bucky said as he got ready for the night as well “what a shame” he said “but first we’ll have to have you grow more trusting of me. And i think i know how” bucky said sitting down to write a letter.  
‘Subject identified, proceeding with assassination as planned’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this chapter I slightly dug into the council.  
Im planning to write a chapter about tonys backstory and how he got the gem.  
And about Stephens backstory.  
And the councils.  
And Buckys.  
Don’t know in which order they’ll go in and if any chapters may intervene, but i plan to get them done.  
Sorry if the next chapter may take some time. Midterm tests are coming up for me

**Author's Note:**

> Im planning to write a second chapter but have something coming up so ill be gone for a while. Sorry 
> 
> Thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it :p


End file.
